A Ranger on his own
by Justus80
Summary: Zordan has moved on to the other world but Evil is still rampant. the world needs a new Ranger when old faces from the past has return to rule the world, but this Ranger has no team to back him up, what he'll need is some help from a group of Titans. paring undecided, pm me for options, OC


**Chapter 1: A ranger in DC or GO! Part one**

**hello there again I had this idea for a while now and I wanted to see if you guys like it. If so review so I can keep going with this one. Also I would like to point out that I will only do the mighty morphin rangers cause those were the ones I grew up with, I will do references of the other generations but they will not make an appearance unless the story goes that far into making me bringing one of them in. I hope you like it. **

**Description: we here at justus80 do not own power rangers or the teen titans or anything else that you may or may not recognize. **

Years ago a great being known as Zordon of Eltar sacrificed himself to rid the world of evil for good so the galaxy can live in peace, sadly his dream was destroyed when evil was brought back into the world once more making new rangers take up the fight once more, years have past and evil was vanquish once again by the newest ranger team and peace was restored to earth, but like all times of peace, it was again brought to an erupt halt by the forces of evil once again. But this time good was different, for it did not bring about the newest rangers, no what they brought were superheroes; and from that day forward heroes like superman and batman fought the forces of evil to make the world a better place but as we all know evil always have an ace in there sleeve.

_The abyss of evil._

it was midnight that On top of deserted hill, not that far from civilization, deep within theabyss of evil, someone was breaking through the cracks of the abyss, pounding on the entrance of the supposed prison, the strength of this being was beginning to make a crack on the entrance until-

**boom!**

It was finally broken through making all of its monsters rushing towards it hoping to tastes the first air of freedom, but it was never to be for them, for the being that has caused the entrance to break went through only before the entrance to close up again, the being smirked in his supposed victory.

"finally, after all these years I'm free!" he laughed menacingly "I can now follow what my father and mother had set out to do all those centuries ago," he looks towards the horizon and exclaims with a boastful banter, "conquer the earth, and destroy the power rangers" he laughs as he sees a city in the distance making him remember something important "but I cant do this alone" he castes his view at the moon "I'm going to need a base" he looks back at the entrance of the abyss "and some allies" he turns to look at the moon again "soon I will have my lair...then the world!" he looks towards the city again with a smirk of malice and intent "and I shall start with this pitiful city" he laughs as a staff materializes in his left hand that had a Z for the staffs figure head **(A/N I don't know the correct term for it) **"soon the whole world will know and fear the name that is Thrax" he raises his Z-staff into the air and disappears in a burst of lighting, Thrax's laughter still in the air as the residents of Jump city go on with there lives without a care, not knowing that a great evil will be upon them soon.

_Jump city, California, outskirts of the city._

While Thrax was busy heading towards his new moon based that was once own by his mother and father, a teenager that was around seventeen was making his way towards the city, this teen had on him a green sweatshirt on with a dark green zipped up hoodie (hood up) with black combat boots and black cargo pants with a belt buckle that had a device that was gold colored and had a coin in the center. He walks up to a sign that read **welcome to jump city**, he smiled as he passed it knowing that he was going to make it to his destination soon, but fate had other plans for him cause as soon as he was close to the city limits he heard a whistling sound above his head making him look up to see a green ball of some sort head towards the middle of the city.

"that doesn't look good" he said looking at where it crashed landed, he starts running as fast as he can hoping that whatever it is, is friendly.

_Few minutes later, around the pizza place._

The hooded stranger came on to a scene he found... a little strange to him, what he saw before him was a teenage girl, probably the same age as her with what appears to be battle armor on her with gray cuffs on her whole hand shouting at people in what appears to be her native language '**she sounds nervous about something, maybe she wants some answers from somebody' **he thought as he starts to walk towards her **'I better get to her first before something bad happens'** but as soon as he starts to get close a pedestrian decided to take a picture of the alien girl, making her angry, **'that's not good'** he said as he backs up from her as she starts to swing her cuffed hands around the people making everyone run from her, the stranger heads towards an alley to watch what she does next.

The girl started to wreck things with her cuffed hands, from cars to pay phones, anything she saw making him wonder why all the destruction until he sees her go towards the pillar the was holding up the balcony of the pizza place, the girl begins to smash her cuffs on the stone pillar until the pillar was showing the inside steel that was holding the balcony, he watches as she keeps banging her cuffs on it making him realize two things 1: shes trying to get the cuffs off and 2: there are people on top of the balcony and if she keeps doing that they are all going to get hurt, **'I need to stop this now'** he thought as he reached for his belt buckle to pull out the device, but just as he was about to a silver bird like object was thrown at her head making both the alien girl and the stranger stop and turn to see who threw it, what they was another teen male who was dressed in traffic light clothing with an R on his chest were his heart should be on top of one of the busted up cars the girl destroyed, the stranger already knew who it was, who could he not, he was partners with the batman for as long as people remembered, he was Robin the boy wonder.

"who are you!?" Robin said as he got into a fighting stance, the only thing the girl did was jumped towards him with her arms up in the air and with a yell of rage she throws her arms down towards Robin making him jump out of the way making her crush the car instead, Robin jumps out of the way of the alien girls mad swings making the stranger watch them pass an alley where he saw another hooded figure watching the battle as well, he stops to stare at the figure as the hooded figure turns to see him as well making the stranger turn back towards the fighting, he watches as the alien girl picks up a car with only her foot and kicks it towards robin making him jump out of the way making the car blow up as it hit the side of a building "stronger then she looks" Robin said as he got up from his roll to see the car explode, he turns back to continue the fight only for his opponent to rush towards him and hits him in the head with the cuffs making him roll to the ground disorientate from the hit.

The stranger watches as the girl jumps into the air to deliver the final blow to him only for robin to jump out of the way in the last second and pull out a metal stick which formed into a bo staff, Robin swings his staff onto the unsuspecting girls head making her fly into a car, Robin gets himself ready for the next round, staff at the ready, only for said staff to crumble into pieces making him, the stranger, and the hooded figure know that she was very durable to pain, the alien girl gets herself out of the dented car and cracks her neck with a smirk on her face "zorta" they heard her say as she rushes at him again making the stranger get out his device ready to help Robin only for a...Green ram to charge into her making her fly the other way, the stranger puts his device back in his belt buckle just in time to see the Green ram turn into a green skinned thirteen year old boy with a dark purple and black clothing and mask with a dark gray belt "ex doom patrol member Beastboy sir" the kid now know as Beastboy saluted to robin "how can I help?" Beastboy eyes widen when he realizes who he was saluting "wowsers your Robin aren't you sir" he goes back to saluting while Robin looks at him.

"well you can start by not calling me sir" Robin said to Beastboy who at the moment was going total fanboy on him.

"well let me just say it is a real honor to hav-"

um Beastboy was it?" robin asks him

"yes sir" Beastboy answer making Robin point to his right making Beastboy turn to see the alien girl picking up a bus a throwing it at them, they got out of the way only for another hooded figure with what appears to be a red glowing eye to jump at the bus stopping its descend and placing it next to him.

"Yo who's here messing up my neighborhood!?" the hooded man yells out.

"she started it" Beastboy points towards the alien, the look to see the alien throwing her arms into the ground making it shake a little and cause them to stagger as well but as they look back towards the girl they see that her cuffs are now gone only to see smaller ones with her hands now showing, she lifts her hands up to them as they start to glow a lighter green color as starts to fire at them with green energy beams firing at everything around her.

**'she's going to destroy the whole city if she keeps this up'** the stranger said as he takes out his device again "its now or never" he said finally charging into battle. While he was getting ready, Robin, Beastboy and the hooded man retreat behind the bus to catch there breath.

"girls gonna wreck the whole city" the hooded man exclaims to the others next to him.

"I wont let her" Robin proclaims to them "I wont lose this fight" he punches his palm to emphasize his determination to them only for Beastboy to say something that got there attention.

"um guys who's that" he said pointing at the stranger running towards the alien girl.

"wait stop!" Robin said to the stranger but he continued to run towards her until he was a few feet away from her.

"alright lady I think its time for you to settle down now" he only for her to shoot some more green energy blast at him making him roll out of the way, he stand up and narrows his eyes at her "alright then, if that's how you want to do it fine" he takes out his device from his belt buckle "its morphin time" and thrusts it out towards his chest.

"**Dragon Zord!" **

he yells as a flash of light shines out from him making everyone in the area cover there eyes, as soon as the light was gone everyone looked at the stranger to see that he was wearing a green and white spandex with golden shoulder patch shield two golden armbands with a green helmet on with a black tinted visor with a red diamond on his forehead, two eyes on the sides, and a metal mouth piece **(A/N I hope I gave good description on the helmet cause that was the best I could do, but seriously you should already know what ranger he is) **on his waist was his morpher while on his side he had a sheath with a dagger in it. "alright lady I'm going to give you this final warning" he said as he points his gloved hand at her "surrender peacefully and this wont have to get ugly" he waited for an answer which he got from a energy blast heading towards him making him roll to his left, "looks like you want to do this the hard way" he rushes towards her as she fires blast after blast of energy, all of them missing its target as he kept dodging and making his way to her, as soon as he was close he jumped into the air for a flying kick "hyaa!" he yelled as he got her chest making her stagger a bit, she stops her stagger and gives him a glare that would have made anyone run, but he just got into a defensive stance with his right arm out and his left to his side waiting for her next attack, he didn't need to wait long cause she charged at him taking swings at his head making him either dodge or block her attacks.

While the mysterious green wearing fighter was busy fighting the alien girl the others behind the truck were flabbergast at what they were seeing, what they were having trouble with, this green wearing man was having an easy time with the destructive girl.

"who is this guy?" the red eyed man (cyborg) said to the others

"I don't know, but who ever he is he's stealing my shtick" Beastboy said making Robin and Cyborg **(A/N I am just going to say cyborg now) **look at him as he glares at the green fighter "everyone knows greens my thing" he said making the others sweatdropped at what he said.

"I doesn't matter who he is, he's going to need some help" Robin said making the others look back at the fight to see the green fighter punch the alien girl in the stomach while she send a kick out towards his chest making them both fly away, him hitting the bus they were hiding behind while she hits the pizza places metal pillar, the green fighter staggered out of the now dented bus only to fall on one knee **'man she really packs a punch'** he thought catching his breath and wait for the pain in his ribs to lessen, as he does he sees a green glove come into his field of vision making him look up "looks like you could you a hand" to see Robin lending his hand to him.

"thanks" he said lifting himself up with Robin's help "I could really use it, she hits like a bulldozer" he said rubbing his ribs as he see Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg stand beside him as he gets himself ready "you guys ready to finish this" he said to them as they nod "then lets finish this fight" he charges towards the down girl with the others until a black energy shield shaped like a raven stopped them in there tracks.

"maybe fighting isn't the answer" they heard behind them making look back to see a teenage girl with a blue cloak draped around her body with the hood up making us only see her eyes and lower face, they look back at the girl to see that she hasn't stood up yet.

"stand down" Robin told us making Cyborg go up to him.

"what you think your the boss or something?"

"just give me a chance" Robin said as he made his way toward the girl while the others stayed put, as soon as he got close the alien girl got back on her feet and raised her arms to him as two green energy balls powered up In her heads, ready to fire at him "gotha" she said as she prepared to fire at him.

"easy" Robin said as he raised his hands "my name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help" he said as he started to reach for something in his belt making the alien girl move her arms to his face a little.

"gotha...gotha bagusna" she yells at Robin as he was bringing out a lockpick.

"its ok look" she looks at his eyes to see any decent in them only to find none making her lower her arms as he starts to uncuff her, the green ranger looks as her eyes stop to glow as well to see that her eyes were green.

**'not only is her eyes green but he whole eyes as well'** he thought as the cuffs fell to the floor.

"there no maybe we could be-" Robin was cut short when the alien girl reached out to him a gave him a kiss on the lips making Robin and the others shocked.

**'wow' **green ranger thought **'and they said being a hero is its own reward' **he blinks when the alien girl pushes Robin to the ground.

"if you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone" she said in perfect English before flying away leaving the others and one confused boy wonder to themselves

"so I'm Beastboy, who are you?" Beastboy ask, making the rest of us (except Robin) to look at him.

**Well this has been chapter one in my newest story I hope you like this story, and if you like this one check out my other stories like Clairvoyance, or the sons of Deadpool on my profile. Anyways if you did like this story send me reviews, follow, favorite you get the idea and I'll see you next time. **


End file.
